One Heart to Burn
One Heart to Burn 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the nineteenth case in Harwell. It takes place in Derby Deserts appearing as the first case of the district. Plot As the team arrived in Derby Deserts, they got reports from a gas station exploding in the desert. There, they found a dead body inside the fire. The victim wasn't determined by looking at them, but the autopsy revealed that the body belonged to the mayor's daughter, Bella Harward. It was also revealed that the fire didn't kill her, but a snake bite dit. Mayor Jackson Harward was then added to the suspect list. Later, the team discovered that Bella worked part time at a store in the city owned by Reynaldo Gonzales, as well as suspecting the victim's friend Sarah Armstong, who was really sad when she discovered that Bella had died, while Reynaldo was shocked, but didn't really feel sad, saying that he didn't know the victim very well. At the end of the chapter, Jackson stormed into the office, saying his wife is about to kill herself. They quickly drove to the mayor's home, finding the victim's mother, standing on the roof of the building. The detectives managed to save her from jumping, followed by her being questioned and calmed down after the shock of Bella's death. Elizabeth wasn't in a good condition to talk, so the duo decided to have a look around the victim's home. There, they found evidence leading to question Jackson once again, but this time he said that Bella was mad at him for never having time to spend time with her when she was still a kid, but now that she was a grown up, she only spent time with her friends. They also later added Floyd's patient, Francisco Bandini, to the suspect list. The duo found an old wild western style wanted poster at the street they previously investigated. On the poster was a picture of a younger Francisco, so they asked him about this. He confessed to saying that this was a way for Tobias to contact his thugs all over the city, as Francisco had previously tried to escape from his tyranny, but got caught not long after this attempt to flee. Eventually, the victim's friend, Sarah Armstrong, was arrested for Bella's murder. Sarah denied all accusations, until she broke down crying, confessing to the crime. She said that if Bella hadn't rejected her, she would still be alive. They asked her what she meant, followed by her explaining that Sarah developed feelings for Bella. When Sarah confessed to her, she acted disgusted, deleting her number from her phone and telling her never to talk with her again. This devastated Sarah so bad, she started having thought about killing Bella, until those thoughts became a reality. She bought a poisonous snake over an anonymous source and ambushed Bella in the gas station, showing her what of a snake she really was. When asked about the fire, she told the detectives that she didn't have to do anything with it, just confessing to Bella's murder. Judge Blade then sentenced Sarah to 35 years in prison with psychiatric counseling for the murder of Bella Harward. After the trial, Michael told the duo that there was someone who wanted to meet them. This person turned out to be deputy mayor Melanie Stark. She introduced herself to the detectvies, followed by them having a talk about the drug cartel and it's massive connections. Close to everyone in Harwell knows about this infamous group, but no one who has solid evidence on who they are or where they are hiding has ever turned up after first discovering this cartel over 5 years ago. She said that everyone who has the power to help is trying to do their best, so she wanted to assist the police on discovering more. Later, the duo found a cryptic letter, which after translating was revealed to be a message directed to the police. It read: Hide and seek, cry and shriek. I see you move, but can you find the truth, that you most desire? Hide and seek, cry and shriek. The team immediately assumed that this letter was written by a member, or possibly the head of the drug cartel. Since they still barely knew anything about the cartel, they decided to ask Franciscoo a few more questions, since he was always in contact with Tobias. Sadly, he was still not able to remember anything he hasn't told them yet. Also after the trial, Adam asked the Player if he could talk with them for a second. He then told them about his past, where he worked for the army. Adam also told them that he believes there is something wrong with them, even making the assumption that they are hiding information on the drug cartel, so they both go and talk to Colonel West, a friend of Adam who still worked for them. They asked him if they would assist the police with their investigation with the drug cartel, but West said that he isn't able to give out any classified information. West then left, saying he has a meeting with the mayor. Later, Adam again asked the Player for help, this time seeing if they could get information from the meeting with the mayor. Eventually, the team analysed a security camera from the mayor's home, discovering that Colonel West told Jackson about a hint the army got on the possible location of the cartel. They went to ask Mayor Harward about this, and because he didn't feel like it was a big deal, he gave the duo the coordinates. Adam and the Player showed these coordinates to Chief Rose, who then decided that Brooklyn and the Player would be visiting them, seeing if they could make progress on their investigation... Summary Victim * 'Bella Harward '(Found dead in a burning gas station) Murder Weapon * '''Snakes Killer * Sarah Armstrong Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect handles snakes. *This suspect uses sunscreen. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect handles snakes. *This suspect uses sunscreen. *This suspect speaks Spanish. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect handles snakes. *This suspect uses sunscreen. *This suspect speaks Spanish. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses sunscreen. *This suspect handles snakes. *This suspect speaks Spanish. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses sunscreen. *This suspect speaks Spanish. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer handles snakes. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer speaks Spanish. *The killer wears sunglasses. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Burning Gas Station. (Clues: Victim's Body) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer handles snakes; Victim identified: Bella Harward; New Suspect: Jackson Harward) * Tell Jackson about his daughter's demise. (Result: New Crime Scene: City Center) * Investigate City Center. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Notebook, Glove) * Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: New Suspect: Reynaldo Gonzales) * Examine Notebook. (Result: New Suspect: Sarah Armstong) * Examine Glove. (Result: Creamy Substance) * Analyse Creamy Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer uses sunscreen) * Ask Reynaldo about the victim. * Tell Sarah about Bella's death. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Calm Elizabeth down. (Result: Elizabeth uses sunscreen; New Crime Scene: Mayor's Home) * Investigate Mayor's Home. (Clues: Locked Phone, Victim's Bag) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Jackson Harward again) * Confront Mayor Harward about the text. (Result: Jackson handles snakes, Jackson uses sunscreen) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Voice Recorder) * Analyse Voice Recorder. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer speaks Spanish; New Crime Scene: Traffic Light) * Investigate Traffic Light. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Wanted Poster) * Examine Wanted Poster. (Result: New Suspect: Francisco Bandini) * Confront Francisco about the poster. (Result: Francisco uses sunscreen, Francisco speaks Spanish) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Kitchen. (Clues: Faded Sticky Note, Teddy Bear, Number Pad) * Examine Faded Sticky Note. (Result: Talk to Reynaldo Gonzales again) * Ask Reynaldo why he fired the victim. (Result: Reynaldo handles snakes, Reynaldo uses sunscreen, Reynaldo speaks Spanish) * Examine Teddy Bear. (Result: Talk to Sarah Armstrong again) * Question Sarah about the message. (Result: Sarah handles snakes, Sarah uses sunscreen, Sarah speaks Spanish) * Examine Number Pad. (Result: Note) * Analyse Note. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Elizabeth Harward again) * Confront Elizabeth about the threatening note. (Result: Elizabeth hanldes snakes, Elizabeth speaks Spanish) * Investigate Shelf Remains. (Clues: Snake Cage) * Examine Empty Cage. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyse Unknown Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears sunglasses) * Analyse Snake. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is female) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to The King Behind the Cover (1/6)! The King Behind the Cover (1/6) * Meet Deputy Mayor Stark. (Result: New Clues on City Center; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate City Center. (Clues: Envelope) * Examine Envelope. (Result: Cryptic Message) * Analyse Cryptic Message. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Francisco Bandini again) * Ask Francisco more questions. (Reward: Desert Scarf) * See what Adam wants. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Colonel West) * Visit Colonel West. (Result: New Clues on Mayor's Home) * Investigate Mayor's Home. (Clues: Security Camera) * Analyse Security Camera. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Jackson Harward again) * Question Mayor Harward about his meeting. (Reward: Free Burger) * Move onto a next crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Derby Deserts Category:Cases in Harwell